Amor Cósmico
by Kurtie
Summary: Varios días después de su ruptura con Blaine, Kurt recibe una invitación a uno de los salones mas exclusivos de Ohio. Lo que Kurt no sabe, es que tal vez, una revelación de muchos años atrás llegue a el en la forma de un misterioso hombre de ojos verdes. "La noche es mágica mientras mi cósmico amor se oculta en las tinieblas y desaparece al amanecer." One-Shot.


Hola c:

Este One-shot salio de la nada pero me alegra haberlo escrito. Es el primero que publico así que espero que les guste.

:)

* * *

Un traje completamente blanco y un antifaz plateado con pequeñas lentejuelas doradas alrededor, cubría una parte de su rostro dejando expuestos sus labios y parte de sus mejillas. Había una pequeña rosa blanca en la parte derecha del antifaz y de ella salía una larga pluma del mismo color. También una carta y otra rosa, roja, acompañaban el paquete que Kurt había recibido esa mañana, varios días luego de su ruptura con Blaine o varios días después del discurso de _YaNoSeQueEsExactamenteLoQueS ientoPorTi_ de Blaine.

Pasaba lentamente sus manos por el traje, era un clásico de Armani y, aunque Kurt prefería una que otra marca francesa, tenia que admitir que estaba bastante impresionado. Un traje Armani seria algo que tal vez Kurt no podía costear, Nunca. Corbata blanca de seda, camisa, antifaz y traje ¿Quién podría haberle enviado algo como esto?

Estaba ocupado preguntándose si tal vez, y solo tal vez, había sido Blaine quien le envió esto en forma de disculpa; que no noto la pequeña nota en el fondo de la caja. Cuando esta cayó al suelo, Kurt la recogió examinándola cuidadosamente. Decía:

_Pour Kurt._

_La noche es mágica mientras mi cósmico amor se oculta en las tinieblas y desaparece al amanecer. Nos amamos pero no estamos destinados, no nacimos para el otro._

_l'amour cosmique._

_Permíteme mostrarte un amor eternal esta noche, donde un ángel y un demonio bailan la danza del amor prohibido hasta el fin._

_Salón La rose blanche, 7 pm_

_-SS_

¿SS? ¿Salón La Rose Blanche? ¿Amor prohibido? Todo era demasiado confuso para procesarlo al tiempo.

¿Quién era SS y por qué razón invitaría a Kurt al salón más elegante y exclusivo de todo Ohio? ¿Acaso conocía a Kurt? ¿"_Pour_"y "_l'amour cosmique"? _

Había muchas preguntas atravesando la cabeza de Kurt en ese instante mientras decidía si debía decirle a su padre acerca del paquete o no.

Pero había algo acerca de todo eso, había algo en las palabras de la carta que atraían a Kurt. Era casi como si las hubiera escuchado una y mil veces antes, casi podía oírlas como un susurro en su oído. _Amor Cósmico, _una y otra vez. Kurt estaba consiente de que ir seria peligroso, ya que podría ser un maniático el que envió el paquete, buscando atacar a Kurt. No descartaba la idea de que fuera uno de los estúpidos neandertales de la escuela el que estaba detrás de todo esto; podría se Dave quien, al enterarse de su ruptura con Blaine, estaba buscando una forma de ligar.

Pero… ¿Y el traje?

Era un hermoso clásico Armani blanco con corbata de seda, de acabados perfectos y botones plateados; era simplemente _fabuloso_. Nadie que conociera en Lima seria capaz de pagar uno, nadie que conociera seria capaz de pagar uno _para_ Kurt.

Podría ser Blaine, pensó Kurt, tratando de disculparse por haber roto con él. Pero por mucho dinero que la familia de Blaine tuviera, dudaba mucho que su ex novio hubiera comprado un costoso traje para disculparse.

Mas dudas pasaban rápidamente por la mente de Kurt y rápidamente el reloj marcaba las 4 pm. Si quería estar listo (¿_Estaba siquiera considerando ir?_), debía empezar a alistarse ya.

Y finalmente, decidió.

Iría.

Iría porque, a pesar del dolor que aun sentía por su ruptura con su primer novio, cada parte de su ser quería usar ese traje; iría porque prefería correr el riesgo a quedarse en su habitación a llorar por Blaine, Iría porque podía y su padre no estaría en casa hasta dentro de tres días, y mas importante, Iría porque había algo detrás de la misteriosa invitación que lo llamaba, era algo _familiar_.

Para cuando el reloj marco las 6, Kurt ya estaba abordando su auto, con el antifaz en la mano y el traje en su cuerpo, luciendo simplemente _fabuloso_. Se sentía de un billón de dólares en ese traje y, aunque el miedo le impedía respirar con normalidad, también había algo como emoción recorriendo su cuerpo con cada minuto que pasaba.

El salón La Rose Blanche lucia aun más _fantasioso _en la noche, iluminado por los muchos candelabros en la entrada y las pocas estrellas que la contaminación del cielo de Lima dejaba ver. No había nadie en la entrada, el lugar parecía vacio.

Se coloco el antifaz en su lugar y lentamente hizo su camino a través de las enormes puertas doradas de la entrada. A dentro del salón la iluminación no era mejor, había un enorme candelabro colgando en el centro del techo del salón y muchas _velas_ alrededor del piso y en las ventanas. El silencio inundaba la habitación pero pronto Kurt noto que no estaba solo. Había varias personas en el salón, ubicadas cerca a las paredes, sin hablar y sin moverse. Era como si estuvieran esperando a Kurt. Todos llevaban antifaz y trajes elegantes, hombres y mujeres, altos y bajos. Eran cerca de 50 por lo que pudo ver Kurt.

En el otro extremo del salón, oculto por sombras, estaba un hombre de traje negro y antifaz. El misteriosos hombre, que Kurt inmediatamente identifico como el que le había enviado el paquete, estaba sentado en una gran silla negra con adornos dorados que simulaba a un _trono_; a su lado había una silla blanca idéntica pero no había nadie en ella. Y el frente de ambas sillas había un enorme piano blanco con negro, que tenia dos… ¿alas? Una blanca y la otra negra.

Dudando, Kurt se adentro más en el salón. Buscaba algo que decir cuando de repente todas las personas empezaron a moverse, caminaban entre risas hacia donde estaba Kurt. Mientras se acercaban, Kurt permaneció quieto, no sabiendo exactamente que hacer, si huir o permanecer ahí. Por la manera en que los desconocidos rodeaban a Kurt, supo que definitivamente estaban esperando por el.

Se detuvieron.

Habían conseguido encerrar a Kurt en un círculo, no tan estrecho, pero era una especie de prisión. Permanecían ahí, sin hacer algo por tocar o _atacar_ a Kurt, hasta que unas personas empezaron a moverse, destruyendo el círculo ya formado.

Y entonces apareció.

El hombre del traje negro, antifaz negro y… ¿capa?

Era alto y, por lo que Kurt podía ver, también era joven. Podía arriesgarse a decir que rondaba su misma edad. Su antifaz era negro y, al igual que el de Kurt, estaba adornado con lentejuelas doradas, una rosa _negra_ y una pluma también negra salía de la flor.

Caminaba lenta y tentativamente hacia Kurt, como esperando a que este huyera. Cosa que Kurt no hizo, y no porque no quisiera, era porque sus piernas estaban paralizadas y gran parte de su cerebro no funcionaba correctamente.

Pero de nuevo, había algo que lo atraía a ese hombre, algo _familiar_.

Pese a que el antifaz dejaba ver poco de su rostro, esos ojos verdes esmeralda no pasaron desapercibidos ante Kurt. Brillaban y brillaban mucho, pensó Kurt. Eran cálidos y había algo en ellos que también era _familiar_.

El desconocido extendió su mano a Kurt para que este la tomara.

Kurt dudo tomar su mano mientras los murmullos y risas burlonas llenaban la habitación.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ Pensó Kurt _¿Qué estoy haciendo en este lugar?_

Tal vez era la curiosidad, tal vez en realidad quería lucir el traje o tal vez era el hecho de que quería _olvidar_. Olvidar a Blaine, olvidar como no entro a NYADA, como no sabia que hacer con su vida. _Olvidar todo_.

Y con la intención de borrar todo de su memoria, Kurt tomo la mano que se ofrecía en frente suyo. Era cálida y suave y hacia que el corazón de Kurt latiera fuerte, mientras, una vez mas, un sentimiento_ familiar_ se apoderaba de él. Podría jurar, si no fuera porque era poco lo que su cerebro podía procesar, que tal vez hace mucho tiempo había sostenido esa misma mano; incluso, sentía como si la hubiera sostenido en repetidas ocasiones.

El desconocido los conducía hasta las sillas y Kurt noto que resaltaba, ya que era el único vestido completamente de blanco, los demás lucían trajes negros. Kurt se preguntaba si era una fiesta o si era una broma.

En cuanto llegaron, el extraño gesticulo hacia la silla, invitándolo a sentarse. Así lo hizo. Los nervios lo atormentaban y, por alguna razón desconocida para él, su mano suplicaba por tener el contacto de la del extraño de nuevo.

Las demás personas comenzaban a bailar en el salón, no había música alguna pero todos estaban coordinados. El baile era extraño y las miradas en sus rostros asustaban a Kurt. Mujeres con vestidos negros y largos danzaban en los brazos de altos hombres con capa y traje del mismo color.

_Tan familiar._

El misterioso hombre o SS extendió su mano de nuevo hacia Kurt como invitándolo a bailar. Kurt la tomo y lentamente caminaron al centro del salón, el misterioso extraño sonreía, tenia una mueca burlona en el rostro que resultaba condenadamente _familiar_ para Kurt.

Al llegar al centro del salón, SS giro y, dudando, poso una de sus manos en la cintura de Kurt. Kurt puso su mano en el hombro del extraño y durante unos cuantos segundos, antes de que empezara la música, se miraron. Los ojos del chico de capa eran cálidos y, demonios ¿Por qué tenia la sensación de haberlos visto miles de veces antes?

La mueca del misterioso hombre se torno en una hermosa y cálida sonrisa mientras lentamente se inclinaba y susurraba algo en francés en el oído de Kurt.

-_ l'amour cosmique._

La electricidad recorrió el cuerpo de Kurt y una canción comenzó. Sin embargo, Kurt no podía encontrar el origen del sonido.

Su voz era baja y un poco ronca, pero cálida y _muy familiar_.

Era un vals suave, _muy familiar_.

El aroma del misterioso extraño era tranquilizador, _muy familiar_.

La manera en la que el chico de ojos verdes dirigía a Kurt en el baile era perfecta, _muy familiar_.

Daban vueltas y vueltas en el elegante salón. Las personas los acompañaban en el baile, bailaban formando un círculo, dejando a Kurt y a SS en el centro del salón.

Al principio era un baile lento, pero de pronto la música cambio y los pasos cambiaron también. El misterioso extraño giro a Kurt en sus brazos y, con el pecho en la espalda de Kurt, susurro de nuevo en su oído.

-_Je t'aime._

_Je t'aime_

_Je t'aime_

_Je t'aime_

Kurt sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba. "_Te amo"_

Y entonces, de la nada, Kurt se encontró atrapado en un extremo caso de Deja vu. Todo era demasiado familiar para Kurt, podía decir que pasaría luego y eso hacia que su corazón se comprimiera de dolor. Un mal presentimiento. Así como una parte de el sabía que lo siguiente no le gustaría, otra supo como eran los pasos del baile.

Sin comprender como lo sabia, desplazo la mano que tenia en el cuello del extraño-no-tan-extraño y la poso detrás de su cuello atrayéndolo hacia el. Algo debió haberle hecho saber al extraño que Kurt sabia el baile porque, sin dudar esta vez, se acerco peligrosamente a Kurt, invadiendo su burbuja personal, inclinándolos a ambos hacia abajo y sosteniendo a Kurt por la cintura para evitar que cayera. Aprovechando la nueva posición, el desconocido poso sus labios en el cuello de Kurt, no era un beso, _era una caricia_. Una suave y lenta caricia que cegaba a Kurt, su cuerpo ardía y algo parecido (demasiado parecido) al placer lo invadió.

Tan pronto como Kurt pudo levantarse y regresar a la posición inicial, miro una vez más el rostro enmascarado del extraño. Trataba de identificarlo, de saber quien era, pero sabía que había solo una forma de averiguarlo. Y sin pensar cerro el espacio entre ellos, junto sus labios y poso ambas manos detrás del cuello de-

_Sebastian._

El descubrimiento de la identidad del enmascarado no aturdió a Kurt como debía haberlo hecho; teniendo en cuanta de que era _Sebastian Smythe_, el Sebastian que intento quitarle a Blaine, que le lanzo un slushie a su ex novio y el mismo Sebastian Smythe al que… ¿amaba?

El beso no termino ahí, solo se intensifico. Sebastian tomo fuertemente a Kurt por su espalda atraiéndolo más y más; mientras que Kurt se aferraba a su cuello. Era un beso apasionado y hambriento, como si estuvieran recuperando algo que extrañaban con locura.

Y entonces, en el momento en el que su lengua choco con la Sebastian, lo recordó.

Imágenes y fragmentos de recuerdos pasaban rápidamente por la mente de Kurt mientras besaba a Sebastian. Recuerdos de tiempos muy lejanos y de épocas distantes. Promesas de para siempre susurrados en medio de la adrenalina de estar escondidos en el pajar de un granero, descubriendo un amor prohibido que jamás seria aceptado; atrapados en una época regida por prejuicios y amenazas de condenación eterna. Susurros en el oído que sonaban como "Je t'aime" en un cuarto cualquiera, en un motel cualquiera en la antigua y lujuriosa Paris; mientas en los demás cuartos hombres de negocios y mujeres de corsé probaban el pecado capital. Recuerdos de besos y caricias secretas en uno de los muchos barcos con rumbo al nuevo mundo, acompañados de imágenes de sexo nocturno en la playa mientras el mundo amenazaba con colapsar entre guerras; sin darles la oportunidad de ver una época que podría pintar esperanza en los rostros de Kurt y Sebastian. Y, despedidas dolorosas. Una y otra vez se repetía el patrón, en épocas diferentes.

Ese era Sebastian, _su Sebatian_. El mismo que había conocido y amado una y otra vez en diferentes tiempos y situaciones. Con el que estaba destinado a encontrarse miles de veces hasta _el fin_. El mismo al que jamás podría tener, el mismo que desaparecería como ya lo había hecho anteriormente.

-No te vayas- susurro contra los labios de Sebastian una vez que se separaron para respirar-. No esta vez…No, por favor.

Su voz era apenas un susurro suplicante y lleno de dolor. Y sus manos se aferraban más al cuello de Sebastian.

-Sabes que tengo que- Una pequeña sonrisa llena de tristeza y melancolía se formaba en su rostro.

-_Sebastian_.

El aludido solo cerró el espacio entre ellos una vez más, pasando sus manos por la espalda de Kurt, de arriba abajo, como la había hecho muchas veces. Respiraba en el beso, inhalaba el olor de su amado para que quedara por siempre impregnado en su memoria y no olvidarlo.

-Somos diferentes- dijo una vez que se separaron de nuevo, mirando en lo profundo de los ojos azules de Kurt-. Esto es lo que debemos pagar por amarnos. _Una noche cada cien años…_

-…_Un ángel y un demonio por toda la eternidad_- termino Kurt.

- _l'amour cosmique_, _cósmico amor que se oculta en las tiniebla del olvido y desaparece al amanecer._

-No… no te vayas- algunas lagrimas caían por el rostro de Kurt-. Sebastian, por favor quédate… te lo suplico, no me dejes _de nuevo_.

-Baila conmigo- dijo mientras secaba las lágrimas del rostro de _su Kurt_, usando su dedo-. Solo baila conmigo esta noche.

-Bas.

-Bailemos esta noche.

- ¿y luego te iras?

De nuevo, compartieron un beso corto y dulce.

_-Je t'aime._

_-Je t'aime aussi._

La noche pasaba rápidamente mientras bailaban sin parar en el salón, la música no importaba más, ni tampoco las demás parejas.

El destino cruel que los separaba se encargaba de que el amanecer llegara más rápido cada vez. Mas promesas fueron susurradas y mas besos fueron compartidos, las caricias estallaban y los suspiros volaban por la habitación. Las manos redescubrían el terreno en sus cuerpos que era prohibido, toques descuidados y susurros inapropiados. El deseo llenaba sus cuerpos, subía lentamente y se apoderaba de ellos como solía hacerlo.

De repente, se encontraron encima del piano, besándose, piel contra piel como antes, caricias descaradas y besos hambrientos. Sonidos familiares como gemidos de placer y palabras de amor eterno, flotaban en medio de ellos.

Los demás seguían bailando y sus risas burlonas y murmullos seguían ahí. Demonios danzantes que predicaban un destino cruel para ambos, esperando a que el amanecer se hiciera presente para poder separar a los amantes. Arrastrando al demonio al averno una vez más y dejando al ángel esperar por el durante los cien años siguientes.

Tan pronto como el gemido final había sido lanzado y el amanecer comenzaba a salir, los demonios dejaron de danzar alrededor del piano y se acercaban lentamente a los amantes que, reposando uno sobre el otro, se besaban desesperadamente rogando porque todos los besos, caricias y promesas pudieran mantenerlos cuerdos durante los años por venir. Tomando a Sebastian de ambos brazos, algunos de los demonios comenzaron a arrástralo hacia el abismo, mientras los demás danzaban alrededor de Kurt una ultima vez, mareándolo y opacando su llanto con sus risas.

-¡Sebastian!

-Kurt. Escúchame, se feliz esta vez. No te detengas por mi… búscalo y arregla todo.

Sus gritos y suplicas podían ser audibles a lo lejos.

-Sebastian...

-El te ama y te mantendrá a salvo hasta que nos reencontremos. Ya lo ha hecho miles de veces antes.

-... Esta bien…pero Sebastian- dudo -… Seb, antes de irte dime cómo me recordaste esta vez- los demonios seguían mareándolo y evitando que hablara o que se acercara al demonio mientras era arrastrado al averno.

Una pequeña, pero muy sonora risa se escapo de los labios de Sebastian antes de responder.

-Suricata. Cara de Suricata.

Una sonrisa pequeña permaneció en los labios de Sebastian una vez más y fue lo ultimo que Kurt vio antes de caer desmayado.

Horas más tarde, Kurt abrió los ojos, tratando de sofocar los recuerdos dolorosos a los que estaba acostumbrado, y, mientras examinaba su habitación, noto que había un ramo de flores sobre su escritorio. La tarjeta era pequeña y de color rosa.

_Kurt, por favor perdóname. Fui un estúpido, te amo._

_Lamento todo, hablemos._

_Por favor llámame._

_Blaine._

Bajo el ramo de rosas y la tarjeta con él. Se volteo con rumbo a la cama y se recostó una vez mas, el rostro de Sebastian pasaba por su mente junto con la pequeña sonrisa con la que se fue esta vez.

Serian unos largos cien años si Blaine seguía molestándose cada vez que Kurt olvidaba cual era su _corbatín_ _favorito de la semana_.

* * *

Así que... ¿que tal?

Generalmente, lo que escribo es producto de las emociones que me transmite una canción. La letra, sonido y significado de la canción que inspiro este One-shot no tienen mucho que ver con la historia, fue el video el que me hizo salir con esto.

La canción es (solo si quieren saberlo) _"Shake It Out" de Florence + The Machine._

...

Si les gusto, por favor déjenmelo saber :)


End file.
